Needing Love
by Kira and Seth
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyasha's behavior. How will a song change her views on him and a certain mercenary? T for hanyou and my language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me: Yo peeps. K here. Also, I won't be having an A/N buddy for a while. Saphira's dead… so that cramps my style. I could kidnap a character… YEAH! That's what I'll do. But… I'll do that later. I'm too lazy. Anyway… I do not own Inuyasha, if I did… well… -insert random lemons here- He he. TO THE STORY! Oh, the song is White Horse by Taylor Swift. I don't own that either. PS: Only Suikotsu, Bankotsu and Jakotsu are alive.**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

'Grr… Inuyasha…' Kagome started a rant in her head. She stopped mid-rant and played the CD that was in her player in her room.

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
comes out just when you need it to**

'Oh ain't that right.' Kagome mused, thinking of the 'puppy dog eyes' Inu played when she was pissed.

**As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you**

'Kikyo…' Kagome mused, hating her incarnation with each passing moment.

**Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known**

'An old flame or me? I really am stupid.'

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**

'A feudal fairy tale? As if. The only "happily ever after" will be Naraku's death and the Shikon Jewel's demise.'

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

'White horse ne? Yeah, all princes carry off their loves on a white horse. Not me!'

**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
and never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
happy endings, now I know**

Tears formed at the corners of Kagome's eyes.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

'Forget it Inu. I don't love you anymore. You've gone too far.'

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, hoping that the sound would go through the well and reach Inuyasha.

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well-**

Kagome put the CD on pause. 'Someone someday who might actually treat me well?' Kagome thought of all the people she knew.

'Hojo? No. Miroku? Hell no. Sesshomaru?' She laughed out loud. 'Even bigger hell no. Naraku? Don't make me laugh. Maybe Shippo? Nah, that'll make me a cougar. Sango?' Kagome snorted. 'No lezness for me. Who else… not the toad, maybe Suikotsu? Uh, no. Jakotsu? He's openly gay. Bankotsu? Hmm… he treats his brothers well, yeah, he's kinda a zombie, but at least he has flesh! Not to mention he's hot. He might actually treat me well.' She started the music again.**  
This is a big world that was a small town  
there in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now.**

'Alright. It's settled, I'll try Bankotsu. If not… well, I'll figure that out when it happens.'

**A/N Well, that turned out better than I thought!  
Cookies for the non-mean critiquers and peoples who give me ideas for a title!  
Well... I have no more ideas. I'll update... eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! My computer decided it hated my files and deleted them. Oh, and sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. Writer's block sucks. Okay! Seth, do the honors!**

**Seth: Kira Clearwater does not own Inuyasha or me, Seth the Jolteon.  
Me: Thanks buddy!**

Kagome jumped down the well after a week of catching up in the present era. Inuyasha, as always, helped her out. She gave a sunny smile and thanked him. Sango, however, could feel the different vibes being let off by Kagome and Miroku noticed it, too.

"Miroku, have you noticed that Kagome seems… off, somehow?"

"Actually, dear Sango, I have. On the outside, Kagome appears to be her normal self, but in reality, there is turmoil in her spirit." Miroku nodded sagely. Shippo bounced onto Inuyasha's head, "Hi, Kagome!"

"Hello Shippo!" Kagome opened her arms and Shippo jumped into them. She gave him a squeeze. Kagome then turned to Miroku and Sango, "any luck with finding the shards yet?" They shook their heads, "sorry, Kagome. We haven't found any." Suddenly, they turned when an explosion sounded.

"Hey! Oi, Inuyasha, I finally found you!" Kagome readied her bow and quiver, and Sango reached for Harikotsu as the Band of Seven, or the Band of Three now, entered the clearing. Kagome felt her heart pick up a few beats as she saw Bankotsu. Inuyasha noticed this, too, but pushed it off as fear.

'Dang, he _**is**_ actually quite hot,' Kagome thought, finally seeing the mercenary in a new, unbiased light.

"Koinu~!" a feminine voice called. Inuyasha twitched spasmodically as Jakotsu skipped into the battlefield.

"Shit…" Inuyasha swore, dodging the mercenary's hug.

"Aw… oh well! I call your cute ears my Koinu!"

"Oh **HELL** no!" Inuyasha yelled, while he pulled out his sword. Kagome readied her bow, and shot at Suikotsu, who dodged.

"Wench!" Jakotsu screeched as the dodged arrow almost cut through his face, and lodged into a tree.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha called and the attack was on a straight path for Jakotsu. Suddenly, Bankotsu jumped in front and shielded himself and Jakotsu from the Kaze no Kizu with his sword.

'Huh, just as I thought. He is quite loyal to his comrades. Unlike a certain someone…' Kagome glared at Inuyasha for a second, before returning her attention to the battle.

**Well, shit. That failed. Reviews are my fuel!**

**Lufflez,  
KC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: A big thanks to Tempest 78 and her loyalty to this story. She gave me the idea for this chapter, so a shout out to her. Also, I don't own this. **

Bankotsu noticed the little miko stealing glances at him and he smirked, 'this girl can sense the jewel shards. And she's a lure for Inutrasha. A two for one.'

'I wonder why his shards aren't as tainted as the others' shards.' Kagome thought, as she fired another arrow. Suddenly, an arm came from behind and captured her.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Her captor chuckled and Kagome turned bright red, 'B-Bankotsu! Ah…' Kagome struggled only to have Bankotsu clutch her tighter. Inuyasha was about to go fetch her from the dead mercenary's grasp, but he was cut off by Jakotsu.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. **(This author notes that Inuyasha is actually only capable of yelling Kagome's name. Well, it's true.) **Kagome tried to claw at Bankotsu's arm, only resulting in laughter from the mercenary.

'Come on! This is pathetic!' Kagome yelled mentally, 'at least TRY to make the want for freedom evident!' With this thought, Kagome struggled and kicked a bit more ferociously. Bankotsu's chuckle made her look up, 'I wonder why his shards are only slightly dark, instead of completely black like the other members of the Band of Seven.' Bankotsu looked down, sensing Kagome's stare. He smirked and Kagome turned bright red.

'Inches away… Oh, Kami-sama! What am I thinking? He's the enemy!' Kagome turned away, even redder than before.

"Turn out, men!" Bankotsu called. The Band of Seven members ran into the forest, taking Kagome with them.

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular. Miroku sighed and put a hand on the pissed hanyou. Inuyasha growled and shoved it off. Sango sighed and held a crying Shippo.

"We'll find her," Sango said. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and they started the trek into the forest.

MEANWHILE:

Kagome looked on in horror as Bankotsu cut a man's head off.

'How can he be so monstrous while having only slightly tainted shards!' Kagome yelled in her head.

'This man is an enigma,' she concluded, sighing.

Bankotsu came back into the forest's hidden clearing, "C'mon wench."

Kagome glared, "it is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"

Bankotsu chuckled, "Nice spunk, I like it." Kagome turned bright red and huffed, spinning around. Suikotsu chose this moment to come into the clearing, carrying a full grown buck.

"Jakotsu caught dinner, Aniki."

"Good," Bankotsu turned to Kagome, "start a fire," he commanded.

"Ah… yes!" She set off to find firewood. **(A/N: Sorry for interrupting, I really hate doing this, but I'm making Kagome a bit smarter. She doesn't have her pack, so I had her live off the land. Don't like this, stop reading here. Bye.) **Kagome grabbed leaves for kindling and some large twigs. She started to skip back to camp, but stopped after she remembered who she was with. She quickly made a small fire pit with river stones. Going back into the forest, she grabbed two dry river stones. She trudged back into camp, noting that the three men were gone.

'They're probably preparing the deer for cooking,' she thought. Kagome knelt by the fire pit and chipped the two dry rocks together. They sparked and some leaves began to smoke.

'Thank Kami for having Sota teach me basic survival skills when I last went home," she chipped the rocks together again and some leaves caught fire. She blew on these leaves and prodded them with sticks. The sticks crackled and caught fire. Kagome went back into the forest and gathered extra firewood. She returned to the cooking deer.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome, "nice job, girl."

Kagome huffed, 'at least it's not wench.'

Suikotsu motioned to Kagome, "sit and eat, you'll need to keep up your strength."

Jakotsu glared at Suikotsu, "damn you for having a doctor side."

Bankotsu gave a look to Jakotsu and the feminine mane shut up, "we need her to be as healthy as possible in order to find the shards."

Jakotsu sighed, defeated.

Kagome walked over and seated herself on the opposite side of the fire, away from the three mercenaries. Suikotsu, who was nearest to her and in his 'good doctor mode', handed her a piece of the buck's thigh.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered before she took a bite. Suikotsu nodded and continued eating. After the meal, the sun started to set.

"Shit, I thought we could've gotten farther today. Aw, well, looks like this is camp." Bankotsu stated.

Kagome looked into the sky, 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring,' she thought. 'Come get me soon, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku.' With that, she snuggled down into a comfortable position by an unoccupied tree close to the fire. Sighing, she fell asleep.

**This is mostly going to follow Kagome, but will flash back to the rescue group every so often. I'm only planning for about ten chapters or so, but that's highly unlikely. Thanks again to Tempest 78, my idol and the one who got me hooked on BanKag. Kira out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the fourth chapter of Needing Love. I'm going to wrap it up soon, so there is going to be a time skip, shortly. I'm going to end it with a small romance moment. However, that will not be yet, so no need to worry.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I OWN MARIKO AND THE VILLAGE AND THE CHILDREN. MY GOODNESS, THAT SOUNDED WRONG.**

Kagome awoke to the sun beaming down between the branches of her tree. She stretches and gets up.

"Girl." Kagome whirled around and faced Bankotsu.

"If you're going to travel with us, you need better clothing. Go into town and get some _suitable_priestess clothes. Stop looking like a whore."

"Yes, Bankotsu!"

"Good, now go."

Kagome nodded and jogged out of the forest. She noticed a village not to far off.

Kagome walked through the entrance markers and was greeted by a few small children.

"Miss, why are you here?"

Kagome knelt down to their level, "I'm here because my priestess clothes got torn in a battle, and I need new ones. Do you have a priestess here?"

"Yes! Come follow us, Priestess!"

Kagome followed the children into a medium-sized hut.

"Mariko-sama!"

The priestess walked out; her ebony eyes sparkled at the sight of the children.

"Yes?"

"This is- this is- uh…" one of the kids stuttered, attempting to get a name.

"Kagome."

"I see. And Kagome-san, what forces bring you here?" Mariko asked.

"Clothes, along with a search for Naraku," Kagome answered.

"And you are a priestess, Kagome-san?"

"Yes, Mariko-sama."

"Then come with me," Mariko lead Kagome into a back room.

"For a priestess like yourself, I give you these," she handed Kagome priestess robes with a sword attached.

"Ano, Mariko-sama, I have a bow and some arrows back at my campsite," Kagome explained, "I have no need for a sword."

"And what will you do if the arrows run out? It is better to have another weapon handy in times like these, especially if on a quest to destroy Naraku." Mariko explained.

"Now change and be on your way." Kagome nodded and dashed into a crevice to change. She walked out, "you look like a priestess again. Now good luck in finding what you seek." Mariko waved Kagome out of the hut and closed the door.

Kagome ran through the forest and found the campsite empty. The remaining Band of Seven members looked at her, annoyed.

"Come on, girl, we need to make up for time _**you **_lost," Bankotsu scolded. Kagome bowed her head and kept it down for most of the trip.

'He hates me now,' Kagome thought, 'so much for trying to get him to like me. He's probably gonna kill me, soon.' Her head snapped up, "Jewel shard, coming from the south." The mercenaries faced the direction given and got ready for a fight. Kagome plucked an arrow out of her quiver and set it on the bowstring. Out from the forest came an ogre that trampled down trees.

"In the right arm, near the shoulder. Another one in the forehead," Kagome called. She shot her arrow at the head and managed to get it caught in the ogre's right eye. The arrow started to take effect and purified the eye and the skin around it. Bankotsu cut off the demon's right arm and hacked it up into tiny pieces. Jakotsu did the same thing while Suikotsu attempted to find the shard.

When the shard in the arm was found, Kagome took it and purified it, while Bankotsu sifted in the remains of the purified ogre. He found it, already purified. Kagome gasped as she saw the shard continue to glow pink instead of turning black in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ha! The final chapter! I officially finished my first fanfiction!  
Seth: Nice job, Kira.  
Me: Yup. I decided to end the story with a song, like how it began.  
Seth: Houston, we have a kiss!  
Me: Yup. Oh, and if anyone wants to a make a sequel to this, go right ahead. Just please credit me for the prequel. Thanks to all my reviewers and love to you all!**

DISCLAIMA': I do not own Inuyasha or the song When Love and Hate Collide.

A week had passed since the ogre incident and Kagome had found herself falling truly for the hardened mercenary. Before it was only to make Inuyasha mad and show herself that she could move on.

'I still cannot understand why he did not taint the shard.' She pondered. 'What is so special about him? He's killed for Naraku, yet wants to destroy him.' She sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. Kagome stretched and curled up by a tree, succumbing to sleep.

Kagome awoke to light streaming through the branches and leaves of the tree. She stood and brushed herself off. She sensed the still-pure jewel shards in Bankotsu's body and shivered, 'get it together, Kagome! He's the _**enemy**_!' she mentally chided. Suddenly, a song she never remembered hearing in her life started playing though her head like a broken record. Little did she know, the same song came into Bankotsu's brain at the same time.

**You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Instead of slamming down the phone girl, for the hundredth time  
I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand baby, united we fall**

Bankotsu shook his head, trying to get the song out, but it kept playing.

**Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
All I know I can't fight this flame  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time**

Kagome tried to push the images of Bankotsu kissing her out of her imagination, 'he's the enemy. He's the enemy…' she chanted.

**Without you  
One night alone **

**Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide**

Jakotsu and Suikotsu noticed no difference; Bankotsu stopped everything to think of a new battle plan all the time. Kagome ran around to the other side of the tree, tears in her eyes, 'he's the enemy!' she shouted at her heart. However, it refused to listen.

**Don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes**

Bankotsu was having the same internal argument, 'she's only good for tracking jewel shards and a lure for the hanyou. Nothing else. If you touch her, she'll purify your ass.' Bankotsu was feeling a strange sensation: fear. He was afraid of what this new feeling for the Shikon Miko was.

**There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time**

"I cannot love him…" Kagome whispers to the wind, "It's impossible."

"But isn't that what you want, Kagome? You want to love him." Kagome spun around, tears falling down her face, "Kikyo!"

"Shush, answer me, is his love what you want?"

"It is! But… it cannot work! He's the enemy!"

**Without you  
One night alone Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide**

"When love and hate collide, sparks fly. Remember that, Kagome." Kikyo then turned and walked out. Kagome started to hum the song stuck in her head.

**You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby...Crazy...Crazy**

She heard Bankotsu come by her tree and wiped her tears away. He stared at her form as she came out of the shadows.

**Without you  
One night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone**

"Your shards are barely tainted, yet you kill mercilessly. You refused to kill Inuyasha when you had the chance. Who are you?" she stated.

**Without you  
One night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
If you have a heart at all**

"Who do you think I am?" Bankotsu demands.

"You're Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven. You are a mercenary and follow Naraku. You hunt me and my friends for jewel shards so you can get stronger." Kagome walked closer to him, "Yet, you are not my enemy, no matter how many times I try to say you are."

Bankotsu leaned down, his face right in front of hers, "then what am I?"

Kagome whispered, "My love." She tilted her head up and their lips met. She saw sparks and heard Kikyo in the distances sing:

**Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide**

**Me: Nice ending, ne?  
Seth: Beautiful.  
Me: Are you crying?  
Seth: N-no! *wipes tears away*  
Me: Softie.**

**R&R**

Kira and Seth out! PEACE


End file.
